<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【豆鹤】Stay with me by GracaLiang602</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684718">【豆鹤】Stay with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602'>GracaLiang602</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（丢一个突然心血来潮的脑洞我就跑！） <br/>（虽然不知道能不能感觉出我在写啥。） <br/>（这边推荐可以配上朴宰范的stay with me来看）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【豆鹤】Stay with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“小豆生日快乐！！！”</p><p>伴随着成员的叫声，豆原一成才想起来，今天是自己成年的生日。</p><p>随着一九年十二月十一号的PDJ决赛结束后，现在已经是成团出道后第一次演唱会的最后一场。大家都带着高兴和激动结束了表演，台下的粉丝也陆续的退场。天空中还飘着结束时喷出的小纸片，豆原看着出神，他感觉现在自己就像在做梦，成员们陆续的跑到了后台休息，自己却在舞台上缓慢的走着，他感觉自己还处在一种虚幻之中。</p><p>鹤房汐恩和成员们快速的跑到大家的休息室里，把自己想送给豆原的礼物都摆上了桌子上，大家手忙脚乱的把蛋糕摆好，点上蜡烛，害怕自己稍微慢了点，寿星就会发现他们特地准备的“惊喜”。</p><p>“嘿！大家！他来了他来了！”</p><p>守在门口“放风”的成员压着声音向大家喊去，自己也把门带上快速的跑到躲避的位置。其他成员也都纷纷行动了起来。鹤房汐恩快速的躲到了桌子下面，抱着膝盖等待着他的到来。staff的摄像头也对着门口定位许久，大家都在等待那清脆的开门声。</p><p>鹤房汐恩喜欢豆原一成，豆原一成也喜欢鹤房汐恩。在决赛后的初次登台打歌，后台准备时，豆原就鼓起勇气向鹤房表白，虽然是以line的形式，发了一条长的不行的表白短信。也从那开始，他们两个的关系逐渐从暗恋变成相恋了，虽然表现的不明显，但其他成员也是开始七七八八的发现了。</p><p>休息室灯打开了，成员一个个从躲避处跳了出来，然后相拥的跑过去给豆原戴上了寿星的皇冠帽，并把他带到了蛋糕旁。摄像头对着蛋糕前的豆原，成员们站在他的身边唱起了生日歌。没挤进的鹤房站在边上，边鼓掌边哼着生日歌，看着被成员团团包围的豆原，戴着小皇冠，憨憨的对着镜头笑着，他突然有了一个大胆的想法。音乐刚结束，豆原还没反应过来，鼻子上就多了一块奶油和一颗红色的樱桃。鹤房以最快的速度给豆原填上这美丽的“装饰”。这一举动，把其他成员都逗笑了，staff的镜头下，把这群男孩快乐的瞬间记录了下来。</p><p>行李收拾完毕，每个人便来到了附近的居酒屋，继续刚刚在后台未继续完的生日宴。一杯杯啤酒上桌，队长高兴的把一杯推到了豆原的面前，鹤房下意识的准备要前去拦阻，但突然想起了这个小男孩今天已经成年了。在大家的怂恿下，豆原喝下了他人生中第一杯酒，苦涩而又奇怪的味道，灌入喉咙，在这过程中，他想了很多，但当他用余光看到眉头有些微皱的，露出担心目光的鹤房汐恩，嘴里莫名冒出了微甜。</p><p>派对持续到了凌晨的四点钟，平时最活跃的家伙鹤房汐恩，却在这次派对上一直维持着bking人设，虽然时不时会冒出一些搞笑的话，让大家笑的仰头拍桌。寿星豆原一成喝了几杯，脸上早已泛红，脑袋里也是有些晕乎乎的，但自己脑子里的理智，让他时不时看着坐在自己对桌鹤房。</p><p>散伙了，因为住的近（其实算是已经半同居状态），把喝的有些微醉的豆原安全送回家的重任就交到了鹤房身上。虽然居酒屋离公寓不远，但拖着一个“醉汉”还是挺耗时间的。豆原迷迷糊糊的挂在鹤房身上，时不时会发出一些声音，鹤房看着他现在的模样，是又气又好笑。我怎么会喜欢上这个小屁孩呢，他不禁的想着。</p><p>把挂在身上的家伙甩到床上，鹤房费了好大的劲。但在他准备要离开时，一下就被躺在床上的家伙拉倒了。两人双眼对视，豆原看着面前的人，尽管他时常会不自觉的关注鹤房，但都比不上每次将他拥入怀里，这么近距离的相望着他的脸有感觉。他主动的亲吻了上去，他们激吻了许久。</p><p>“Hyung，我今天开始就成年了哦。”</p><p>昨日的翻云覆雨，让两个人保持着拥抱的姿势睡下。或许是因为很久没有黏着一起了，睡醒后他们也没有分开。</p><p>“你有没有打开看我送你的礼物呢？”</p><p>“我看了，hyung你好喜欢外星人啊！”</p><p>自从学到了韩语的哥哥这一词的读法，豆原就很喜欢私下叫鹤房hyung，对他而言，自己的hyung只属于鹤房一个人。</p><p>“没发现里面的惊喜吗？”</p><p>“惊喜？”</p><p>豆原带着好奇跑去把那个外星人玩偶拿出来研究了一番。发现玩偶背后有一条隐蔽的拉链，他将拉链拉开，GUCCI的双G项链静静的躺在这个隐蔽的小兜里。</p><p>“如果以后，我说以后哦，就....我们不能经常见面了，你可以看看它，它代表着我，我会一直在你身边的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>